The present invention refers to a system for copying and threading in automatic square cycle that can be applied and/or incorporated to engine lathes in general.
The invention is applicable and/or incorporated whenever it is required to turn certain shapes of cylindrical parts by copying and subsequently cut a cylindrical or taper thread or merely cut a cylindrical or taper thread through automatic square cycle. Threads usually are cut on engine lathes under completely manual machining cycles and in some cases semi automatic cycles with operator's intervention on the lathe controls during the threading cycle.